


A Panthers Home

by arianna_riddle



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianna_riddle/pseuds/arianna_riddle
Summary: A king always has a home, even if it is in the mortal world where he feels most at home.





	A Panthers Home

Grimmjows eyes flicked over the room, taking in every detail. Nothing had changed, even if it had been months since his last visit. 

The desk still had notebooks scattered across it, with one lying open. He looked at the words that trailed across the paper, before huffing quietly. You always left books open and clear for all to read.

Eventually his eyes drifted to your sleeping form. He was happy to see that you still kept the multiple blankets on your bed. It made it easier for him when he wanted to stay over, and could just burrow beneath them with you.

He would never admit it, but his heart ached for those moments. Those peaceful moments where even his thirst for fighting would cool down. But Hueco Mundo had been in turmoil, and he had had to return to help restore order. He was one of the few Espada that remained, and if he wanted the other hollows to treat him with the respect he deserved, he would have to restore order.

Now that his work was done, by killing hollows that rose against him, and threatening the rest, he could return and do as he liked.

He stretched and removed his Zanpakuto, leaving it hanging from the chair, and removed his jacket before crossing the room to your bed. He slid beneath the covers, his arms wrapping around your waist as he pulled you close.

“Wha’?” you mumbled, startled by the sudden contact that drew you from your sleep. A familiar warmth seeped into your body, and you relaxed into Grimmjows arms, you heart slowly calming down from the surprise awakening.

“Quiet woman. I just wanna sleep.” Grimmjow grumbled, his head buried against your shoulder as he tightened his grip on you. 

A small, quiet laugh escaped you as you relaxed, your eyes closing. The room was silent for a moment, and all you could hear was the quiet breathing coming from yourself and Grimmjow. Your hand drifted own and brushed lightly over his hand, before intertwining your fingers.

“I’ve missed you Grimmjow. You were gone so long. It’s been 3 months since you left. I didn’t think you were coming back.” you said quietly. You felt Grimmjow stiffen for a moment, before he huffed and squeezed your hand lightly.

“Of course I was coming back. Where the hell would I get someone to make me human food if I didn’t come back here?” he said, his words muffled slightly, as he still hadn’t lifted his head from your shoulder.

The mask on his jaw pressed into your neck as he pressed a kiss to your shoulder, and his hands began trailing up to hold you closer. Your back was pressed tightly against his chest, and a sigh escaped him.

“And…. Hueco Mundo is too boring without visiting you. I can’t deal with the crap that Halibel and Nelliel keep shoving on me. So I’m gonna be here more often. After all, you’re mine. And when I want to visit you, I won’t let anything stop me.” Grimmjow mumbled. His cheeks flushed slightly, and he was glad you weren’t looking at him.

He hated looking weak, and he never felt weaker than when he was with you or thinking of you. He hated it, but at the same time, he couldn’t help the ache he felt when he was not with you. So he would put up with feeling weak, if it meant he got to hold you like this.

“Go back to sleep woman. I…. You can sleep safely with me here.” He said, his own eyes closing.

He waited until you drifted off to sleep, before letting out a quiet chuckle and relaxing. All he could hear was your quiet breathing, and the sound of rain hitting the window outside. 

But for once, he felt at peace, and slowly drifted off to sleep beside you.

After all, even the Panther King had a heart.


End file.
